


Beautiful Disaster[Fili Durin]

by Mireya_and_Charlotte



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, F/M, Giant Eagles, Giant Spiders, Gundabad Orcs, Hobbit's, Men - Freeform, Orcs, Wargs, Wizards, skinchangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireya_and_Charlotte/pseuds/Mireya_and_Charlotte
Summary: Banished from her homeland. Adira is forced to live in the wild. She has traveled many places of Middle-Earth trying to find where she truly belongs, but every time she think's she has found a place to call home, something always convinces her to leave and keep searching. Along the way she is approached by a wizard she had only heard of in stories her mother would tell her before she died. He offers her a chance to help reclaim an ancient homeland that was taken by a foul beast. Agreeing to help. When the company meet's there fifteenth member they are not thrilled and they are all quite skeptical of her except for one.





	1. A Wizard from a Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just want everyone to know that this is not my story. This is another story that belongs to my best-friend[Charlotte], and she has asked if I would publish it on this site as well. I will not be taking any of the credit for this story, as I've stated before this is not my story, but I'll be happy to pass along any feedback or questions you would like to give her.
> 
> Her other story on here is:  
> "Bring On The Wonder" Thorin Oakenshield
> 
> Thank you all and I hope you'll all enjoy this story as much as I have!  
> Mireya<3

It was just an ordinary morning in the peaceful valley of Rivendell. Adira arrived in the elf valley only a week ago to replenish her supplies, for her continuing journey. Lord Elrond had welcomed her into his home. He was one of the few that didn't find her to be, what her people claimed her to be, but some of the other elves kept their distant from her, encase she tried something. 

The young woman sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, and looked around the room. She would be sad to leave this place again. Adira learned so much with every visit, studying in the library, training with Lord Elrond's sons; she had become exceptional with the bow, which her race generally did not prefer but than again she was quite different from 'others' of her kind. 

The woman was up and about, walking through the forest, it was truly a beautiful place in her eyes. Waterfall's in every direction. Lord Elrond would always tell her she was as fierce as the water when it slammed against the rocks but could also be just as calm and gentle as the leaves that fall from the trees. No matter how often she came through here it never felt like home to her and she often wished that it would. Adira had said her goodbyes to the elves and was on her way, once again travelling across the Great East Road. It was a dangerous place to be alone in. Orcs and wargs often traveled this path. She carried her quiver full of arrows on her back and her bow in her hand and her pony Aurora carried her supplies on her back. 

Adira was walking beside her mount, when the animal began acting strange. " Aurora what is it?" She asked in a quiet soft voice. The pony let out another whimper. Clearly something was near the area and Aurora could sense it. Slowly, she reached into her quiver for an arrow, her eyes still darting in ever direction, waiting for what ever it was to come out. 

"Adira." A rough voice called from behind her. Adira whipped around her bow loaded with an arrow pointed at the old man wearing a grey hat and robes, holding a staff. The young woman felt as if she knew this man, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before, and it didn't explain how this stranger that looked like a wizard knew her. 

"Who are you?!" She demanded. not lowering her weapon down. 

"Adira, please, lower your bow or do you really plan on killing me" The wizard pressed.

"I will, if you don't tell me who you are!" 

The old man let out an disappointment sigh, shaking his head. "Adira, I am surprised you would not remember me. Did you not pay attention to your mother's stories when you were little?" The wizard stated, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his pipe. The woman was taking back a little when he mentioned her mother. She had not thought about her mother for years. Adira looked the old man over, and than remembered the stories her mother told her. She talked about a grey wizard, that wore a big pointy hat and his staff and always carried a pipe.

"Your Gandalf the grey." 

"Well it took you long enough." He grumbled, clearly insulted at this. 

"Well forgive me. But last I heard you never existed. They were just stories." She growled, now lowering her weapon but still had it near encase he tried something. 

"Hmm." He huffed. It was quiet between the two of them for the longest time, Adira shifted in her spot, wondering what this old man wanted.

"What are you doing here Gandalf?" 

"I came here, looking for you." He admitted. And she rolled her eyes.

"Great. You found me. Why?" 

"I need your help." He insisted, ignoring her need for sarcasm. 

"Help with what?" She asked, getting impatient.

"With reclaiming an ancient homeland that was taken long ago by a terrible beast." 

"Just you?" The woman questioned.

"No. There will be others." He carefully stated, watching her face expression change at the sound of 'others'

"Who are these others?" Adira demanded. She was getting annoyed fast with this wizard. He gave short answers for her question but never anything else.

" You'll meet them soon. If you decide to join me on this quest."  She snorted at his answer and turned around and started to leave. "Adira! You are needed on this quest!" The wizard pleaded, causing her to stop but not turn to look at him.

"How so? Don't you know who I am? You think these 'others' that are coming along want someone like me on this journey?" 

"My dear, your people were wrong to do what they did to you. Your mother tried to tell them....before she died, but whether you want to believe it or not, you are needed on this quest. Adira you have something in common with these others and you both want the same thing. You have a destiny and it does not lie out here wandering the wild."

Adira closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, as she took this all in. She had traveled so long on her own, trying to search for the one thing she never had. Was this her chance to find it? Gandalf waited patiently, watching her carefully, hoping she would turn around.

"Fine..." Adira turned around to look at the wizard who like like half the weight of the world was off his shoulders. "But under one condition. I don't want them know what I am." She pressed, as the two of them approached each other. "Where will I meet these 'others'?" 

"We will all be meeting in the Shire." Gandalf informed.

"The village of the little folk? Why there?" She questioned. 

" It is the home of the burglar we need on this quest. Now I presume you know how to get there. I will leave a very distinct glowing mark on the door, where the meeting will happen. The other's will arrive in the Shire in four days, don't be late." He pressed.

She narrowed her eyes at him and then looked at the ground, wondering what on earth he wanted a hobbit as a burglar for? They did not like being out of the comforts of their home. She couldn't blame them, at least they had a home. She went to look back at the old man but he was gone. Adira looked around everywhere, but he was no where to be seen.

"Wizards..." She growled. Adira walked back over to her pony and climbed onto her back. They had a lot of ground to cover if they were to make to the Shire in time. She dug the heel of her boots into the animal and she began galloping across the plain.


	2. Meeting the Other Companions

It was beautiful summer morning. Adira packed up her few belongings she had, and tied them to the back of Aurora. It would take her at-least four days to get there. She climbed onto the back of her mount and nudged her gently to get her going at a steady pace. She didn't want her pony to go to fast or else she would get tired sooner. It would also give her some time to think about things, like who these others were? What would she do if they discovered what she really was?

Once the sun died down, Adira made a fire and set up a spot to sleep near with her bow beside her. One more day and she would arrive at her destination and she was not looking forward to it. She did not do well when she was with others, but she already agreed to help, but soon as her deed was done, she was gone. She wasn't coming on this quest to make friends or any of the sorts. The woman woke up bright and early. She quickly got everything packed up and covered up her tracks so no one would know she had even been there.

Adira was on the back of her pony, singing quietly to herself to pass the time. She remembered hearing it when she was just an infant child, but she was too young to remember who it was that sang it to her every night. It wasn't her mother, but it seemed to stick with her growing up. 

_"Lay down_   
_Your sweet and weary head_   
_Night is falling_   
_You’ve come to journey's end_   
_Sleep now_   
_And dream of the ones who came before_   
_They are calling_   
_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_   
_What are these tears upon your face?_   
_Soon you will see_   
_All of your fears will pass away_   
_Safe in my arms_   
_You're only sleeping_

_What can you see_   
_On the horizon?_   
_Why do the white gulls call?_   
_Across the sea_   
_A pale moon rises_   
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_   
_To silver glass_   
_A light on the water_   
_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_   
_Into the world of night_   
_Through shadows falling_   
_Out of memory and time_   
_Don't say: We have come now to the end»_   
_White shores are calling_   
_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_   
_Just sleeping_

_And all will turn_   
_To silver glass_   
_A light on the water_   
_Grey ships pass_   
_Into the West "_

The song always made her think of her homeland. It was such a beautiful place, her people were so wonderful; always helping others in need. But then someone found out what she was. Adira felt a tear come down her face. She didn't mean for the way things happen. Her mother warned her what would happen if people discovered her "gift". She saw it as a curse. She was in the woods, playing near the river alone. A man had spotted her and saw what she could do and ran back to warn the others. Adira went home later that day and discovered her mother dead in the kitchen. They were waiting for her next, but when it came time to do it, none could bare the thought of harming a young child and they banished her, and warned her if they ever saw her again; they would kill her.

Adira cleared the tears that had streamed down her face and didn't realize that she had already made it into the Shire. She was in deep thought about the past longer than she imagined. It was growing dark out. She noticed the odd hobbit still outside walking through the village to get back to their hole in the ground, but then stopped to look at the young woman that was on a pony passing through. 

Hobbit's were not accustomed to having travelers coming through their homeland, they were skeptical of outsiders, it disrupted their normal routine. Adira peered around, keeping an eye out for the strange mark that the wizard had stated would be on the door of their host. She wandered further up the path, looking around and sure enough she found a very distinctive mark on a door, that glowed. She got off Aurora and put her on the fence side so she could eat some grass. Adira walked up the steps and stood before the door and knocked on it three times. She could hear the shouts of numerous voices on the other side. Adira was growing impatient fast and was about to knock on the door again when it swung open.

"Can I help you?" The hobbit asked, as he tried to keep himself composed. 

"Yes, I'm here for the meeting. Is the wizard here?" She asked, as looked down at the flustered little man. 

"Y-yes, come on in. Their all in here." The hobbit insisted, not bothering to prevent her from coming in. Adira stepped into the home, causing the hobbit to stumble back and she dumped her bag and bow in a corner and wandered through the hobbit hole, looking for the wizard. As she walked further down the hall, dwarves began to appear throughout the home, doing only two things drinking a mug of ale, and stuffing their face full of food. 

"And who are you?" A dwarf question, placing his blade at her throat. Adira smirked, not all afraid that she had a knifed aimed at her throat. 

"I'm someone you don't want to mess with. Now take your blade away from me." She threatened. The dwarves gathered around to get a better look at their new arrival. The hobbit was on the edge of yanking his hair out. He didn't understand what all these dwarves were doing in his home.

"Brother. What is the matter with you? Remove your blade off this poor girl." A dwarf with pure white hair ordered the bald headed one. 

"Poor girl as if. You don't think I can't feel the blade she has aimed at my side." He growled, not removing his. 

"I'll remove mine, once you remove yours." She declared.

"W-what is going on here!?" The hobbit panicked, unsure of what was happening.

"What is the meaning of this. Remove your blade, Dwalin you fool. She is here at my request." Gandalf roared, coming into the middle of the group. 

"Well the lass could have mentioned that sooner." Dwalin hissed, removing his dagger from her as she did.

"Hmm now why would I want to take the fun out of that?" She joked, causing the others to slightly chuckle. 

"Hmph." The dwarf grumbled as he left to another room. And the others went back to doing their own thing.

"Adira, glad to see you made it alright. I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up." He stated. raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'm here aren't I?" She snarled. The wizard let out a sigh, she had been living in the wild for far too long. 

"I see were going to have to work on your interaction skills, your out of practice." The wizard insisted. And her face went serious, not finding this funny one bit. While they were talking the dwarves had begun to sing a song, making the hobbit even more exasperated with these dwarves. 

"I didn't come here to interact with anyone Gandalf. I came here, because you believe I am needed on this quest. That is all I'm here for." 

"That cold heart of yours Adira is going to kill you one of these days." Gandalf pressed Adira gave him one last annoyed look and walked away, knocking into a dwarf. She looked up to see it was a blonde dwarf.

"Sorry about that. Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Adira muttered and kept going back down the hall, leaving the dwarf there starring after her. She went into the hobbit's room were a fire was going and she sat down in a chair, her face falling into her hands. Wondering why she agreed to this in the first place. She ran her fingers through her hair when she suddenly heard three loud knocks at the door and wondered who else the wizard had invited to come on this quest.


	3. Introductions at Their Worst

The wizard and everyone else had left the kitchen to address their latest arrival. Adira didn't find it necessary to join them and took a seat at the back of the table and waited for them all to return so they could get this meeting over with. The young girl shook her head and rolled her eyes when she heard the hobbit's hysterics about his door and then the crack about him more suitable as a grocer than a burglar. The only thing she thought was 'this wizard has doomed us all'. The dwarves soon came stomping into the room and took seats around the table, except for one. 

"What is this?" A dwarf with black wavy hair, streaked with grey strands demanded as he stood at the head of the table. 

"Excuse me?" Adira grunted back.

"Isn't it past your bed time?"

"And your point?" The girl challenged

"This meeting is for men not little girls." He snarled at her. Adira was infuriated with this dwarf's attitude towards her. 

" Well then. It's a good thing I'm not a little girl. So lets get on with this meeting. Or do you have something else ill-manned to say to me you ignorant pig!" 

"Hold your tongue missy. Do you know whom you speak to!?" Dwalin hissed at her. Adira took one look at the dwarf and snorted. 

"Someone who clearly thinks to highly of himself." 

"Alright. I've heard enough!" Thorin growled as he shoved his way through the dwarves. Adira stood up from her spot when she saw the dwarf coming towards and sudden felt a rough hand shove her up against the wall by her throat. " I don't care who you are or who told you of this quest, but I want you out of here now." He hissed at her. Some of the other dwarves were even a little surprised by their princes sudden action.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" She managed to say as she tried to loosen the dwarf's hold around her throat. 

"Thorin! Let her go at once! She is here under my orders." Gandalf roared, as he entered the room with the hobbit right behind him. The dwarf released her as she gasped for air and shot him a hateful look. 

"You're the one who invited this insolent animal!" Thorin barked at the wizard. Adira reached slowly for her dagger and went to attack the prince. Hearing the scuffing of her boots the dwarf turned around and caught the girls arm that held the weapon and backed her up against the wall, with her own blade at her throat. "You're gonna have to be faster than that little girl." 

"I'll remember that next time." She shot back. 

"Adira! Enough of this foolishness! It is time to stop acting like a wildling, that you think you are!" The wizard bellowed at her. Thorin released her and the girl went and sat back in her seat, glaring at the dwarf as he took his. Fili and Kili looked at the young girl in mild shock and even a little envious of her courage to stand up to their uncle. 

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin began, to get his leaders mind off things and concentrate on the reason they were here. 

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms." Thorin answered, hearing the murmurs coming from amongst his men, expecting good news from this. 

"And what do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin questioned, and the others waited patiently for him to say, but at last the dwarf prince sighed in the end, giving them all his answer before even speaking. 

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours and ours alone." He confirmed, hearing the disappointing grumbles of the company. 

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo hesitantly asked, only figuring this out now. Thorin and few others gave him an odd look like he should have known that was the reason they had come to his home to begin with. 

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." The wizard insisted, as he searched around in his pocket for a certain item and laid it on the table for all to see. "Far to the east, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a solitary peak." 

"The Lonely Mountain." The hobbit spoke aloud to himself. 

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time." Gloin enlightened, as the wizard lit his pipe. Adira continued to gloat in the corner, listening to everything, everyone spoke of. 

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold: when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." Oin added. 

"Beast. Uh, what beast?" The hobbit stammered with a hint of fear in his voice. 

"That would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age." Bofur explained, ignoring the stunned look on the hobbit's face at this. " Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely found of precious metals--" 

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo retorted out of fear. 

"I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." A young dwarf by the name of Ori declared and Adira had to roll her eyes at that ridiculous notion. 

"Sit down!" Dori ordered his brother and yanked him back down to their level before he could make himself look like even more a fool. 

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." Balin reminded them all and they began protesting against the older dwarf's accusation. 

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili declared.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili pressed. 

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I--" The wizard struggled for words as the dwarves began bickering amongst each other, betting on how many dragon's the wizard had killed. Adira couldn't sit there any longer, listening to them all argue back and forth. She tried to drown out their voices but they only seemed to become louder and she stood up from the table and pushed her way behind the dwarves.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked. Being the only one to notice her leave whilst his kin continued to shout back and forth. 

"I need to get some air." She informed. 

"Would you like some company." He offered. 

"That's not necessary. I prefer to be alone." She replied, giving him a half smile at his kindness towards her, though she did not understand why he offered it. The rest of his kin seemed to despise her, without even really knowing her, and yet this one seemed to be the only one that was a bit curious about her. Before the blonde dwarf could say anymore, the girl left and went outside and sat on the steps, wondering to herself what had she gotten herself into?

Minutes had gone by as she sat in deep thought when she heard a loud thud just on the other side of the door. She got up from the step and opened the door and looked down to see the hobbit out cold on his back and she instantly glared at the dwarf with black hair.


End file.
